A l'Unisson
by Vora
Summary: Une pluvieuse nuit,


**A l'Unisson  
**

****

Fandom : Gensômaden Saiyuki  
Rating : PG  
Timeline : None  
Spoilers : trois fois rien…  
Pairing : Hakkai/Sanzo  
Genre : Angst/Songfics  
Song : Unison by Björk

* * *

_One hand allows the other  
So much and me_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve encore cette nuit… Pourquoi faut-il encore que nos démons s'éveillent encore et encore… Je déteste la pluie… je la déteste tellement… elle… pareille aux larmes que mon aimée versa ce soir-là… pareille à tout ce sang que je fit couler pour elle, pour la venger… Toute cette folie, cet élan désespéré de réparer mon échec… Je n'ai pas pu la protéger… Ma faiblesse l'a tuée… Et chaque nuit où il pleuvra sera toujours là pour me le rappeler.

Kanan… M'as-tu pardonné ?

Il faut que je prenne l'air, je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôtel. Ainsi je sors discrètement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Gojyo, et je me retrouve quelques instants plus tard sous la pluie torrentielle.

L'eau glaciale ruisselant sur ma peau aurait sans doute dû avoir un effet apaisant si j'avais été une personne normale… mais je ne suis pas normal…  
La pluie… elle me terrifie... Pourtant je me suis jeté dans son piège à corps perdu, appelé par mes anciens souvenirs. Et je suis là, pétrifié, grelottant sous le torrent céleste et le cœur battant la chamade.

Mais quelque chose attire soudain mon regard.  
Je ne suis pas seul…  
_  
Born stubborn me  
Will always be  
Before you count  
One two three  
I will have grown my own private branch  
Of this tree_

Saloperie de pluie. Je dois être pathétique à voir. Tremblant de peur comme un gosse sous les trombes d'eau. Pourquoi suis-je sorti d'abord ? Crise de masochisme ? Sans doute… Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres explications au fait que je sois là, seul et en pleine nuit appuyé contre un arbre alors qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse !  
Enfin peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'aurai pas supporté que le baka saru me voit dans cet état là, alors que je ne contrôle plus rien, plus la moindre de mes émotions.  
Lamentable.  
Foutus souvenirs ! Foutue connerie de pluie ! Foutus youkai ! Je les hais tous !  
Tous…

Et merde… il ne manquait plus que ça… Cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas senti, chaudes et salées, coulant le long de mes joues…

Je devais devenir fort Maître…  
Mais en fin de compte…  
Je ne suis que pitoyable.

_You gardener  
You discipliner  
Domestically  
I can obey all of your rules  
And still be, be_

« Sanzo… »

Il sursaute en entendant son prénom murmuré.  
Ai-je eu raison de venir le voir ? Peut-être ai-je eu tort… Je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que l'un d'entre nous le vois dans un moment de faiblesse. Lui si fier…  
Mais lorsque j'ai vu ses épaules agitées par les sanglots, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai agi impulsivement…

« Casse-toi, ou je te bute ! »

D'habitude j'aurais obéi à son ordre en riant et je me serais éloigné le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce soir n'a rien d'habituel. La voix de Sanzo n'est qu'un souffle à peine audible, si étrange, si éloignée de son éternel ronchonnement… Et même la manière glaciale avec laquelle il me toise sonne fausse.

« Non Sanzo, je ne partirai pas… »

Ses yeux couleurs d'améthystes s'écarquillent légèrement et ses lèvres pales s'entrouvrent pour répliquer quelque chose, mais les mots semblent se perdrent dans la nuit…  
Il m'observe silencieusement et, c'est curieux mais, je ne me sens même pas mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens… Moi aussi je connais cette douleur, cette peur… »

Il ne répond rien et se contente de plonger son regard clair dans le mien, la pluie ruisselant sur ses joues, mêlées intiment à ses larmes.

« Laisse-moi… laisse-moi t'aider Sanzo… »

_I never thought I would compromise_

Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses.  
Ne jamais dévoiler ses émotions à autrui.  
Ne jamais avoir de contacte physique avec qui que ce soit.

Mais celui qui se trouve à présent devant moi n'est pas n'importe qui.  
Il m'a sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois.  
Il est toujours là lorsqu'on a besoin de lui.  
Lui aussi, il craint les jours de pluie…  
Il est, il est…un ami…  
Etrange… C'est bien la première fois que j'emploie ce mot pour désigner quelqu'un…  
Cette saleté de pluie ! Elle me ramollit complètement le cerveau !

Je suis pitoyable.

Mais Hakkai ne me trouve pas pitoyable…  
Hakkai ne me juge pas…  
Car lui aussi a connu cette même souffrance.  
Lui seul peut comprendre.  
Lui seul peut me comprendre.

_Let's unite tonight  
We shouldn't fight  
Embrace you tight  
Let's unite tonight_

Je n'ai eu que quelques pas à faire. Que quelques gestes à synchroniser.  
Je ne pensais pas qu'il me laisserait le prendre dans mes bras…  
Il est là maintenant, serré contre moi.

« Baka… »

Il a soufflé ces mots contre mon cou, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.  
Et je sens ses bras lentement enserrer ma taille.  
Je resserre mon étreinte et désormais plus rien d'autre n'existe.  
Ni la pluie continuant de tomber sur nos deux corps enlacés, ni même les douloureux souvenirs qui nous hantent.

Juste lui et moi.  
Et la douce odeur de ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps que réchauffe mon cœur et la sensation délicieuse de son souffle sur ma peau…  
Si le monde devait disparaître maintenant, je n'en aurait cure, car je tiens un ange blond entre mes bras…

_I thrive best hermit style  
With a beard and a pipe  
And a parrot on each side  
But now I can't do this without you_

Maintenant je comprends. Je comprends ce qui m'a manqué durant toute ces années… Cette chaleur…  
C'est vrai que j'avais la tendresse et l'admiration de Goku mais… ce n'est pas du baka saru dont j'avais besoin, mais de quelqu'un qui comprendrait mes peurs profondes et qui pourrait m'en soulager.

Hakkai a enduré la même chose que moi.  
Il a perdu la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux parce qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger.  
Tout comme moi.

Notre faiblesse a causé tout ce gâchis.  
Il pleuvait ces soirs l  
Je ne veux plus être seul à porter mon fardeau… Je ne veux plus jamais me passer de cette chaleur.  
Peu importe que se soit un homme qui me l'apporte.  
Peu importe que ce soit un youkai…

_I never thought I would compromise_

Cela a l'air tellement… normal… Lui contre moi…  
Je ne veux pas que cela cesse.  
J'ai peur qu'il me rejette pourtant… après tout… je ne suis qu'un youkai… Et je sais combien il abhorre cette race…

J'ai mal.  
Je ne veux pas le perdre.  
Je savais déjà que je pourrai donner ma vie pour le protéger. Mais maintenant, je suis même prêt à me damner pour les autres vies à venir, rien que pour le voir vivre...  
Rien que pour admirer encore une fois l'un de ses rares sourires…

_Let's unite tonight  
We shouldn't fight  
Embrace you tight  
Let's unite tonight_

« Reste avec moi Hakkai… »

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai dit ça ! Pourtant, cela me parait… si juste…  
Je sens ses bras se refermer d'avantage sur moi.

« Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serrais là »

Ça fait tellement mélo… On doit vraiment avoir l'air cons tout les deux, trempés jusqu'aux os et nous murmurant des mots doux à deux heures du matin passées.  
Mais après tout, qui s'en soucie ?  
Pas moi en tout cas…

_One hand allows the other  
So much and me_

C'est un rêve… Je dois rêver. Un rêve interdit…  
Sanzo, le moine intouchable…  
Et moi, qui ne suis qu'un misérable youkai,  
Un assassin…

Et Kanan ? Que dirait-elle ?  
La laisser, pour un homme…  
Mais elle n'est plus désormais…  
Kanan…Kanan aurait voulu mon bonheur.  
Elle aurait voulu que je vive.  
Alors c'est ce que je vais faire,  
Je vais vivre pour moi,  
Pour moi, et pour Sanzo.

_Let's unite tonight  
We shouldn't fight  
Embrace you tight  
Let's unite tonight_

Je presse mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes.  
Et sa main se glisse lentement dans mes cheveux, lissant mes courtes mèches blondes tendrement.

Hakkai…

Je sais maintenant que je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi…  
J'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi.

_Unison_

Je sens encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Mais à présent… Sanzo me sourit.

« Si je met un jour la main sur l'abrutis qui a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais s'attacher aux autres, je le bute !  
- Maa, maa… »

Et pour la première fois, c'est en cœur que nous rions.

_Unison_

**__**

_Unison_, **_Björk  
  
_**

**Owari  
  
**

Notes :

Je l'aime bien cette fics ! Elle commence plutôt déprimante pour finir assez optimiste. Et puis il s'agit tout de même de l'un de mes couples préférés de Saiyuki ! Je l'ai écrite vraiment d'une traite, en me laissant totalement porter par la musique. Mais le résultat est vraiment… sympa !Bref je le redis, je l'aime ! XD

Et Vive Saiyukiiiiiii (et Sanzooooo-sama chouchou ! )


End file.
